The Best Austin&Ally story of 2013!
by MysteryMe317
Summary: It's time for the second annual "Best Austin&Ally story" contest! I'm doing this to reflect on all the beautiful fanfiction's we've read in the past year! Vote your favorite stories for the ultimate title!
1. Nominate your Favorite Stories of 2013!

**I'm Baaaack! ;)**

**And once again, it is that time of the new year where I am going to ask you a very important question!**

**What was the Best Austin & Ally story of 2013?**

**This is the second year I'll be holding this contest, and just like last year, it is to remind us of all the beautiful fanfiction's we've read in the past year!**

**And it's so simple to get involved in this! Just make sure you REVIEW to nominate all the stories that you think deserve a shiny gold medal for their Rossomeness! Make sure you spread the word so everyone can get involved!**

**Nominations are going to end on ****January 24****th****.**

* * *

**Now for the rules, it's been a while, so I'll refresh your memories on the qualifications…**

**I've split this contest into TWO categories. One for Multi-chaptered stories, and One for Oneshots. **

**You may nominate ANY story as long as:**

**For Multi-chaptered stories **

**-It's from the Austin & Ally archive (Obviously xD)**

**-Was COMPLETED in 2013***

**-Has two or more chapters  
**

**-Is more than 1500+ words in length**

**For One-shots**

**-Austin & Ally archive**

**-Published in 2013**

**- One Chapter OVER 1000 WORDS****

**These requirements are pretty basic, but if there are any questions or confusions, let me know!**

***If it was completed January 1****st**** 2014 at 12:01am IT DOES NOT COUNT**

****I say over 1000 words because anything less is usually a drabble. However, if you would like to make an argument about this, let me know, I'll read the one-shot, and tell you if it qualifies. (:**

******PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT ANY STORY PUBLISHED/UPDATED AFTER 12/31/13 IS NOT ELIGIBLE!******

* * *

**So now, all YOU have to do is leave a REVIEW that says:**

"I nominate the stories (Insert Story Name Here) by (Author Here) and (Insert Story Name Here) by (Author Here) for the Best A&A story of 2013!"

**Now you can nominate as many stories as your heart desires!**

* * *

**I will PM all authors whose stories are nominated! **

****If you would like to nominate your own stories, you may nominate a maximum of 2 (This means two multi-chapters OR two one-shots OR a multi-chapter and a oneshot. NO EXCEPTIONS)****

**But please keep in mind, I have to check EVERY single story that is nominated, to make sure it fits the qualifications. And I don't mind checking, but please keep in mind the requirements when you nominate! **

**If anyone has any questions or concerns, PM me! (:  
**

**Now send in the Nominations! You have until ****January 24****th****!**

**-MysteryMe317**


	2. Important Announcements! Please Read!

**Ello lovelies! Please pay close attention to these announcements! They are all EXTREMELY important!  
**

**So, I know I said that the nominating would end on January 24****th****, but since I've already gotten an OVERWHELMING amount of nominees, I'm going to shorten that date just a bit. **

**This Sunday ****JANUARY 12****TH** **is the new deadline for entering nominees! Please keep nominating and spreading the word! You guys are doing a great job!**

* * *

**In other news, it's amazing really, I have SO MANY multi-chaptered fictions that were nominated, and only a handful of one-shots!**

**So please, consider all those brilliant one-shots you read this year! Those stories that were so good, and didn't make you wait a few days to know what happened next! **

**If, in the case, we do not reach more than 10 one-shots by the 11****th****, then **_**I will have no choice but to combine the contest and in that case, we will have only 3 winners.**_

**So I encourage you! Go through your favorites on your profile! Look for those amazing one-shots! I know I read plenty in 2013!**

* * *

_***************ATTENTION ALL AUTHORS! ****************_

**I have two important announcements for you as well! **

**First, I think it's absolutely fine if you add an author's note to the story in which you were nominated for, HOWEVER please please please PLEASE do not add that authors note to stories that I have not told you were nominated! I need to be able to know when the last REAL update was! Does that make sense? Let me try and make that clearer…**

**So let's say I PM you and tell you that your story "Mystery" was nominated. So you get all excited and throw a little party, and then you go and add an author's note to "Mystery" to thank your readers and encourage them to vote! **

**Now I would have already checked "Mystery" so I know that it was finished before the New Year.**

**But then, you go and add the same authors note to ALL of your stories. That now makes everyone of them look like they were completed in 2014. **

**So say I see one of your other stories got nominated, "Mystery II." When I go to check the update date, I'll only see that it was finished in 2014, and therefore, I won't count it. **

**I promise, I'm going to do my best to watch out for this. But it happened once and I worked it out with the author, but I don't want to see any stories not get counted. So please be careful (:**

**And secondly, I will no longer be PM'ing you if it is about the same story nominated more than once. I will only be PM'ing you if you have new stories nominated. **

**If anyone has any confusions, questions, or concerns, feel free to contact me!**

**Good Luck! And Keep Nominating!**

**-MysteryMe317**

****REMINDER: ****JANUARY 12****TH**** IS THE NEW DEADLINE FOR NOMINATIONS****


End file.
